<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Afraid by Saerwenn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791019">Afraid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saerwenn/pseuds/Saerwenn'>Saerwenn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dr Senku, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen is scared of storms, Hurt/Comfort, I also hate storms, I've been wanting to write these two for so long, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Projecting my own feelings, Scared Asagiri Gen, Senku to the rescue, Sleepy Cuddles, This is garbage please accept it as such, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:40:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saerwenn/pseuds/Saerwenn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Asagiri Gen has been afraid of thunderstorms for as long as he can remember. </p>
<p>The last flash of blinding light he saw was a brilliant green, and from then on, thunderstorms seemed the least of his worries. </p>
<p>Until, of course, today. </p>
<p>~~~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asagiri Gen &amp; Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>484</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Afraid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widow_Spyder/gifts">Widow_Spyder</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven't written in so long, and it feels so good to do so again!<br/>I've been living off Widow_Spyder's Gen/Senku fics for so long now, and their writing really got me inspired to write my own things again as well, so thank you for your wonderful works of art!! Go check them out!<br/>basically I hate thunderstorms and was like hmm I bet being out in the woods during a thunderstorm would be like my worst fear and here we are plz enjoy!<br/>also let me know if there's any spelling mistakes I threw this together in the hour that my daughter napped so I didn't go over it as much</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asagiri Gen has been afraid of thunderstorms for as long as he can remember. </p>
<p>In the modern world, as soon as the clouds began to darken and loom ominously closer, gathering together in a wild vision of uncertainty, Gen would run to the closest building he could find. If he was alone in his apartment, as soon as the telltale rumbling and first sparks of lightning danced across the sky, he would blare the TV, turn on all the lights, make himself some tea and light every candle he could possibly find in anticipation of what was to come. He would hunker into a blanket and mould himself into the couch cushions, telling himself over and over it was just noise, just wind, just rain. </p>
<p>But without fail, every time it stormed, and no matter how prepared he was, he was always terrified. </p>
<p>He would hide under his pillows and blankets, trembling and shaking, as each clap of thunder sent his heart into overdrive. He would squeeze his eyes shut against the onslaught of light that lit the room for a mere second or two, casting shadows against his walls and painting imaginary villains into every corner. His palms would be scratched and bloody as his nails dug inpossibly deep to his skin as he tried to ground himself, to calm his racing heart and to stop the sweat beading on his forehead. It was a foolish weakness, but it was probably his only one. </p>
<p>The last flash of blinding light he saw was a brilliant green, and from then on, thunderstorms seemed the least of his worries. </p>
<p>Until, of course, today. </p>
<p>~ ~ </p>
<p>Ishigami Senku loved thunderstorms. </p>
<p>The loud noises, the flashes of electricity, and the uncertainty that came with each and every onslaught of rain and wind was exhilarating to him. He loved the science behind mother nature; observing storms was exciting and countless times Byakuya had pulled him off their balcony and into the safety of their apartment during particularly violent weather events. Senku loved storms, yes, but he wasn’t entirely prepared for them in the stone world. </p>
<p>Back in the modern day; everyone was well equipped with candles, and food and plenty of stored electricity. Buildings were sturdy, and houses withstood even the worst of the thrashing winds. As the sky opened up here, however, Senku had opted to camp out in the laboratory. He had brought plenty of blankets and pillows to sleep later, and instead was sat at the desk tinkering with this and that as the thunder boomed and raged. They had build a sturdy door for the lab, but even with the added insulation it was still incredibly loud within the small building. The beams creaked and the roof whistled, and Senku found himself wishing for modern concrete and masonry workers more than ever. </p>
<p>Chrome was holed up inside his shed; being used to the thin buildings he wasn’t bothered by the noise. Everyone else was cozied up in their homes in the village for the duration of the thunderstorm, and as it was dark out Senku was thankful to know everyone was safe. </p>
<p>His door suddenly burst open, and Suika’s watermelon mask rolled into the lab. </p>
<p>“Suika!” he exclaimed, alarmed as he rushed to the door and slammed it shut against the rain. “What are you doing out in this weather?!” </p>
<p>Suika stood up and popped her watermelon mask off of her head, which in itself was a strange action, but Senku quickly realized it was so she could wipe the tears streaming down her face. He dropped to his knees, taking both the small girl’s hands in his own and trying to calm her down. </p>
<p>“Are you hurt?” he asked, about to do a quick medical check, but she grabbed onto his hands in turn and held on so tight that his attention snapped back up to her eyes. </p>
<p>“It’s Gen!” she cried, “He’s not in the village, or with Chrome! He doesn’t have anywhere to stay, so he’s probably..” </p>
<p>“...still out in the woods with no shelter.” Senku finished for her. There was a deathly silence in the lab for two seconds, until Senku released Suika and jumped to his feet. </p>
<p>“Suika, I hate to ask this of you, but I need you to get Kohaku,” he said gravely, already seeing the blonde hair nodding up and down, “If he’s in bad shape there’s no way I’m gonna be able to get him back here on my own. I’m heading out to look for him, have her meet me in the woods going east,” he got back to eye level and safely placed the watermelon back on the young girl’s head. </p>
<p>“Once you find her, stay inside and get dry. We’ll find him,” he said gently, “I promise.” Suika sniffed, but nodded and quickly fled the safety of the building. </p>
<p>Senku breathed out heavily through his nose, shrugging his jacket on to help against the chill of the rain. It was still fairly warm during the days, but the night brought a chill even he wasn’t immune to.</p>
<p>“Gen…” he muttered, his unease swirling around the pit of his stomach, “Why the hell didn’t you ask for a place to stay? Idiot mentalist.” </p>
<p>With that, he braced himself against the wind and ran into the storm.</p>
<p>~ ~</p>
<p>The rain pounded against the forest floor as Senku hiked through the woods. He had brought a small lantern with a glass case crafted by Kaseki to keep the flame burning even through harsh weather conditions, but it was still barely enough to see his feet in the darkened forest. The lightning was dancing across the skies, lighting the way every few seconds, and the trees around him whipped and bent violently in the unforgiving winds. This was a brutal storm, one that even he would have stayed in his nice, comfy bed during back home, and the thought that Gen had potentially been out here for hours was making him nauseous. </p>
<p>“Gen?!” he yelled for the hundredth time, “Where the hell are you?!” </p>
<p>He was met with silence. </p>
<p>Senku groaned to himself and trekked onward, frustrated with this entire situation. Some nights he honestly forgot that Gen still slept outside, and the fact he hadn’t offered him a place to sleep by now was making him furious at himself. Chrome and him had plenty of space in their hut, what was one more person? Gen had more than proven himself as a formidable ally and a good friend, although he would never admit that himself, the mentalist was far too proud. Senku sighed and chuckled. </p>
<p>Find Gen. Then never let him go again. Sounds like an easy plan. </p>
<p>The sound of a tree snapping in the not so far distance brought him back to attention in a heartbeat. </p>
<p>Senku scrambled against the nearest tree as he watched the lighting illuminate a small tree falling a couple dozen feet ahead of him. The flashes of light made the entire thing seem like a slow motion horror flick, and Senku watched the exchange with mild fascination. As it fell to the ground with a resounding crash, there was another noise mingled into the echoing thud of the branches that turned Senku’s blood cold. </p>
<p>A scream. </p>
<p>No, Senku thought, There’s no way, as he took off towards the tree as fast as possible, stumbling over mud and tree limbs as the wind whipped his sopping wet hair around his face. He stumbled into a clearing and spotted the downed tree, as well as an alarmingly bright shade of purple even in the darkened night. </p>
<p>“Gen!!” he screamed, dropping the light and running to the trembling mentalist. Gen was lying on his side, his entire body curled into itself and shaking like a leaf. His left leg was extended behind him, and Senku realized it was crushed underneath a smaller tree branch from about the shin down. He sprinted to the tree branch and tried to move it, but it was much heavier than he anticipated and he swore to the wind. </p>
<p>“KOHAKU!” he screamed, desperately hoping she was on her way, or somewhere nearby. “KOHAKU!” When he was met with silence, he dropped to his knees alongside Gen’s torso and tried to uncurl his arms from his head. </p>
<p>“Gen, can you move your leg? We have to get back home. The forest is falling in this storm,” he winced as he heard another tree falling in the distance, “We need to find shelter.” </p>
<p>He was met with silence. </p>
<p>“Damnit, Gen! Help me here!” he yelled, his panic overtaking his senses. He ripped Gen’s arms from their firm place around his body and finally, finally got a good look at his face. </p>
<p>It was enough to make the thunder, the lightning, the noise of the situation fade into a ringing in his ears. </p>
<p>Asagiri Gen, proud and fearless mentalist of the stone world, was absolutely terrified. </p>
<p>The white of his hair was matted and pushed away from his face for once, soaking wet and exposed. His entire face and arms were covered in small scratches, with thin smudges of blood being washed away by his own tears. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy, and the scar on his cheek was shining with the continuous flow of tears from the other. He didn’t even seem to be seeing Senku; just staring straight ahead without any notion of recognition. </p>
<p>He’s terrified, injured, and in shock, Senku’s brain helpfully supplied, He’s freezing cold, and trembling, and in danger. </p>
<p>“SENKU!” </p>
<p>Senku whipped his head around as Kohaku dropped down beside him, almost making him cry with relief. </p>
<p>“His leg is caught,” he croaked out, and the warrior girl understood immediately, lifting the branch much easier than Senku had for the scientist to drag Gen out from underneath it. His leg looked bruised and cut up, and his ankle was twisted at a weird angle. </p>
<p>“I’ll carry him,” Kohaku said, lifting Gen carefully into her arms. The mentalist didn’t even flinch. “We’re going to the lab, the first aid kit is in there. You keep up.” Senku nodded and retrieved the lamp he had dropped a few minutes prior, and took off at a run behind Kohaku, following her back to the village. </p>
<p>Another tree fell nearby, shaking the ground with it’s demise. </p>
<p>Senku was starting to dislike thunderstorms. </p>
<p>~ ~ </p>
<p>Kohaku and Senku arrived back at his lab just as the rain picked up even more, signalling the worst of the storm was likely yet to come. Kohaku lay Gen on the table and helped Senku strip him out of his soaking wet clothes, and as Senku grabbed them both replacement outfits from Chrome’s hut, she got to work on examining his leg. </p>
<p>“It doesn’t look broken, but his ankle seems sprained and he’s going to be sore for weeks,” She exclaimed as Senku was putting together a makeshift splint and bandages, “He won’t be able to move around much.” </p>
<p>“I guess the next thing on the science kingdom’s list is crutches,” Senku mused as he wrapped Gen’s leg. The mentalist had been in and out of consciousness as the two worked, still in shock and trembling. Senku finished his bandaging and unconsciously rested his own hand on top of Gen’s. Kohaku cleared her throat. </p>
<p>“Pile all your blankets and pillows together,” She instructed as she slid the table over to make more room, “He can’t be moved tonight and he needs to stay warm. I assume Dr. Senku can handle his patient for one night?” </p>
<p>Senku blushed, despite everything. </p>
<p>“Besides,” Kohaku said softly as she lay Gen into the nest of warm blankets, “Ruri is afraid of thunderstorms.” </p>
<p>Senku quirked his eyebrow up in a silent question. </p>
<p>“She gets shaky, and upset, and can’t control her breathing,” Kohaku whispered, staring at Gen’s pale face, “I know she feels more comfortable when I’m around to hold her hand and tell her it’s going to be alright.” Senku nodded. </p>
<p>“You better leave now then, before the eye of the storm hits,” he said, opening the door for her, “Thanks for all your help, Lioness.” Kohaku laughed. </p>
<p>“Take care of him,” she said, and then she was gone. </p>
<p>Closing the door, Senku looked back to the mentalist nestled into his bed, Kohaku’s words still resonating in his head. Could Gen really be afraid of storms? Anyone would be afraid if a tree fell on them, but why hadn’t he reacted quickly enough to get out of the way? It would make sense…</p>
<p>Gen’s eyes suddenly snapped open, and he gasped loudly. He started flailing his arms, trying to pull himself up, and Senku decided on a quick experiment. </p>
<p>He dropped into Gen’s pillows, catching both Gen’s hands in his own and holding them tightly to his own chest. Gen’s bloodshot eyes landed on his bright red ones, and Senku’s heart skipped a beat. Even beat up and bruised, this man was beautiful. </p>
<p>“Hey,” he whispered, feeling Gen clutch his hands, “It’s going to be alright.”</p>
<p>~ ~ </p>
<p>The first thing Gen realized when he opened his eyes was that it was still storming. He could hear the wind and rain, and a loud crash of thunder roused him from his delusional dreaming to the real world in a split second. He started trying to sit up, but he couldn’t feel his tree or the forest floor, which threw him off even more. </p>
<p>The second thing he noticed, as warm, large hands closed around his own, was that he wasn’t alone. And suddenly, he was staring into Senku’s red eyes, seemingly full of concern. </p>
<p>“Hey,” Senku whispered, making his hands tighten around his anchor, “It’s going to be alright.” </p>
<p>Gen would absolutely refuse to admit what he did next. </p>
<p>Because Asagiri Gen burst into tears. </p>
<p>The relief he felt at the realization of being safe, and warm, and with Senku, overflowed until he was sobbing uncontrollably. The last few hours had been absolute hell for him. He had paced for hours through the forest as the clouds gathered, mocking him with their occasional rumble, trying to find a better shelter. In the end he had chosen his usual tree, close to the science kingdom in a small clearing. As soon as the rain had started, he had curled himself into his tree with his back to the world, trying to hide as much as he could. He cried for his apartment, for his blankets and the safety they provided, as he sat out in his worst fear completely unprotected and alone. Tree branches scratched his face and body, and he was so cold he was beginning to go numb. He had barely time to react as a tree fell right towards him, leaping out of the way but feeling his foot crunch to the ground with the branches. </p>
<p>After that, Gen had practically blacked out. His body was shutting down, he was so terrified. Everything sounded like it was underwater, and the lightning was so bright it was all he could see through his hazy eyes. </p>
<p>Now, knowing he was safe, he released all the tension he had held in his body for so long tonight, and now he was sobbing in Senku’s arms. </p>
<p>“Are you hurt?!” Senku asked, trying to feel around for any unseen injuries, but Gen shook his head. He swallowed his pride and decided he had nothing else to lose. </p>
<p>“Senku,” he sobbed, “Could you please just hold me?” </p>
<p>He could practically feel Senku blushing from here. </p>
<p>“I’m-” Gen hiccuped, “I’m very afraid of storms.” </p>
<p>“Of course you are,” Senku muttered, although there was no menace or mocking in his tone. “C’mere, idiot.” Senku shifted his position, sinking into the pillows with his back against the wall and pulled Gen onto him, pulling the blanket over them both. Senku’s legs were on either side of Gen’s body, creating a firm barrier against the raging storm outside, and his arms snaked around him as well; one tightly enveloping his body and the other coming up to brush his bangs repeatedly away from his tear-stained face. Gen’s sobbing and trembling started to subside as the feeling of Senku’s fingers against his scalp started to calm his racing heart and bring him back to his senses. </p>
<p>Eventually, Gen was left hiccuping and quietly breathing in and out, clutching Senku’s shirt with both hands as his head comfortably lay within his collarbone and shoulder. As his senses returned to him, Gen could feel his face grow hot as he realized he had asked his long-time crush to cuddle. </p>
<p>“Thank you Senku-, I feel better,” he whispered, making to roll away from him, but Senku tightened his grip and refused to move. He lifted his head and stared at him in shock, face turning tomato red as he realized how close to each other their faces were.</p>
<p>“Why are you afraid of storms?” Senku asked quietly, the rain outside now gently tapping on the roof in a steady rhythm. </p>
<p>“They’ve always upset me,” Gen muttered, “I know it’s irrational, but I could never get over it in the old world. And being outside…” His whole body shuddered, and Senku rubbed his back comfortingly. </p>
<p>“Well, that’s not happening again, idiot,” Senku said factually, flicking Gen’s nose just to make it crinkle up, “You’re sleeping with me from here on.” </p>
<p>Gen stopped functioning. </p>
<p>“Haah?!” he squeaked, staring into Senku’s eyes, “What do you mean?!” </p>
<p>“I mean there’s no way I’m letting you sleep in the forest, especially with a sprained ankle,” he chuckled, “I’ll have to pay very close attention to your recovery, so you might as well just stay with me.” Gen lay his head back on the scientist’s chest, feeling like he might have another panic attack with how fast his heart was beating. He had honestly forgotten about his leg, but it felt sturdy and much better all wrapped up. </p>
<p>“Besides, Gen,” Senku whispered in the mentalist’s ear, making him shiver. </p>
<p>“Yes?” he whispered into his shirt. </p>
<p>“I like cuddling with you.” </p>
<p>~ ~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Leave me prompts for more writing!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>